The present disclosure relates generally to a fastener and more particularly to a photovoltaic frame fastener.
Traditionally, peripheral mounting frames holding solar or photovoltaic panels are mounted to a supporting structure on a building roof or on the land through use of threaded fasteners and multi-piece brackets. Exemplary traditional devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,011 entitled “Adjustable Mounting Assembly for Standing Seam Panels” which issued to Haddock on Jul. 20, 2010, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,317 entitled “Mounting System For Installing an Array of Solar Battery Modules of a Panel-Like Configuration on a Roof” which issued to Tomiuchi et al. on Aug. 22, 2000. These patents are incorporated by reference herein. These devices, however, have many loose parts, and are time consuming and complex to install on a job site, such as on top of a windy roof, which thereby incurs significant labor expense and effort.
Another solar panel module fastener is disclosed in German Patent Publication No. 10 2010 022 556 by Klaus Hullmann et al. A fastener removal tool, useable from above the solar panels and having ends inserted into a rail opening, is also disclosed. While this fastener and tool are noteworthy advances in the industry, further improvements are desirable.
In accordance with the present invention, a photovoltaic frame fastener is provided. In one aspect, a photovoltaic frame attachment apparatus includes a strut or rail defining a generally U-shaped channel and a snap-in clip or fastener. In another aspect, a single-piece fastener includes a strut-engaging surface, at least one flexible wing matable with an opening in a strut, a flexible tongue internally projecting in a central manner from a top wall of a body, and a slot adapted to receive a portion of a photovoltaic panel frame. In a further aspect, the central tongue has at least one formation for securing the frame in the slot. Yet another aspect of a photovoltaic frame fastener includes laterally projecting tabs abutting against a top of a strut. A bifurcated tongue is employed in an additional aspect. Moreover, a method of attaching a photovoltaic frame to an elongated structure is also provided.
The present photovoltaic frame fastener is advantageous over traditional devices. For example, the one-piece nature of the present fastener is inexpensive and fast to manufacture, install and remove. Furthermore, the present fastener is suitable for pre-assembly to the frame offsite or at a manufacturing plant, thereby improving quality and reducing assembly cost. Moreover, the present fastener advantageously hides the snap-in wing sections securing the frame and strut, thereby making theft and vandalism difficult. In an embodiment where a snap-in wing and frame receiving slot are directly below a flexible retaining tongue, the retention forces are direction in-line thereby advantageously reducing torsion on the fastener which achieves a more secure attachment with less stress on the fastener, frame and solar panel, and requiring lower installation force. In the lateral tab embodiment, a more secure attachment is realized by reducing side-to-side and/or front-to-back tilting, while also preventing over-insertion of a fastener into a strut opening. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.